


If you could see him, you'd cry too.

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written just after Foggy finds out that Matt is the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.<br/>For all the Foggy lovers out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        “Babe, something doesn’t feel right. I’m going to go check on Matt. He never goes this long without answering his phone.” Foggy said, turning to me.

“Ok, I’ll go with you. Just let me get my coat.” I said turning towards the entryway. He grabbed my arm and turned me back towards him.

         “You don’t need to do that. I’ll be back soon, ok?” He said, smiling at me softly.

“Foggy, If something is wrong, I wanna go. He’s one of my oldest friends too. I wouldn’t have you if it weren’t for Matt, remember?” I whispered, brushing a chuck of hair from his face. He smiled at me.

         “Yeah, I remember. But if he’s fallen or something…he’s so proud. You’ve never seen him like that; it would be easier it’s just me.” He murmured, looking at me with brows furrowed.

“I understand. Go.” I replied, twisting my hands together. He smiled widely and kissed me on the forehead and rushed out the door. I watched him go, so proud of the man he’d grown into. When I had first met him, he was crude and goofy. But somehow even with his wildly unruly hair and attitude, I fell for him. I still thank Matt every now and again for setting us up. I would’ve never had the guts to ask him out. Never would have thought he would’ve gone out with a girl like me. I was quiet and studious, as he called me when he first met me, “The Female version of Matt, only quieter.” I had meet him for the first time after I had paired up with Matt to work on a project for British Literature our sophomore year of college. I had showed up, knocked on the door for it to be answered by Foggy.

         “Wow. Uh, I mean…you must be (name). Matt’s in the bathroom, he’ll be right back, come in.” He muttered, running a hand through his unruly hair. I nodded stepping in the small room, quietly waiting by the door. It was awkward, to say the least. Foggy had slid his headphones back on and gone back to his video game, glancing up at me every so often and immediately looking away. I startled when the door opened, but was relieved to see Matt tapping back in. He cocked his head and smiled in my direction.

                “(Name), you’re here. Just let me grab my things and we can head out.” He said, with a big smile, I smiled in return, watching him gather his things. He made he was back over to me and offered me his elbow. I slipped my arm through his and saw heard Foggy groan. Just before the door closed I heard Foggy call, “Use protection!” I blushed profusely, feeling Matt cringe next to me.

               “I’m so sorry. Foggy holds the belief that guys and girls can’t just be friends and is very jealous of the fact that I do better with the ladies than he does.” He chuckled, tapping down the street.

“It’s ok. You should tell him that maybe if he brushed his hair, he could get a date.” I replied, causing Matt to laugh loudly.

              “I’ll tell him. Was he nice to you when he let you in?” He asked, as we reached the steps of the Library.

“He wasn’t unkind.” I muttered, climbing the steps slowly. Matt frowned, but said nothing.

The next time I saw Foggy was one night at dinner. I was eating alone, suddenly I was flanked on both sides by one Matthew Murdock and one Foggy Nelson.

              “Hey, (name).” Matt said, setting his plate down.

“Hey Matt. Hi Foggy.” I murmured, smiling at my plate. We talked and bantered for a few moments, when Matt excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving me alone with Foggy. I watched Foggy watch Matt make his way through the crowded dining hall.

“Why are watching him like that?” I asked, causing Foggy to blush.

              “I..uh…I like to make sure he gets around ok. I’m not trying to coddle him or anything. It’s just he’s my best friend and I try to look out for him.” He said, quietly. It was this moment that gave me a glimpse of the true man beneath the crude, messy exterior. 

“He’s a great guy.” I murmured, pushing my salad around my plate.

          “He is. So how long have you guys been going out?” He asked, around a wade of cheese in his mouth. I snorted.

“Matt and I aren’t going out. We are just friends.” I said, laughing at Foggy’s very confused expression.

         “But I thought…” He began, then swallowed instead.

“That’s what happens when you think.” I murmured, he frowned at me.

        “Hey.” He said, brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry that was mean.” I muttered, smirking at him. He returned the smirk. We sat in silence for a few moments. During this time my friend, Marci, came over and said, Hi. I watched Foggy out the corner of my eye as we chatted.

       “So do you think you could get me a date with you friend?” He asked, stuttering a bit.

“She’s really high maintenance. She’s not going to go out with just anyone.” I replied, smirking at him.

       “What would I have to do?” He said, looking at me.

“A makeover.” I said, looking at him deviously. He swallowed hard as Matt returned to our table.

              “What’s going on?” He asked, frowning at us.

“Foggy is contemplating a makeover.” I murmured, smirking at Matt as he snorts.

               “It’s because of a girl isn’t it?” He muttered as I nodded.

        “She nodded Matt.” Foggy grumbled, standing up.

“Where are you going?” I asked, confused.

        “Let’s get this over with.” He muttered.

“So you are consenting to my terms.” I giggled, grabbing Matt’s arm.

              “Yes. Let’s go right now.” He said, standing up.

“No. If we are going to do this right then we need to have more time. So we’ll go tomorrow.” I said, pushing my salad around on my plate. He frowned and sat back down grumbling.

        “What are you laughing, Matthew.” He sneered, crossing his arms.

“Be nice, Foggy. If Matt looked half as homeless as you do, at least he’d have an excuse.” I murmured, before turning to Matt.

“No offense, Matt.” I said, touching his arm gently.

              “You speak the truth.” He said, throw the laughter. Foggy was beat red, he glared at me one last time before storming away. I felt my heart sink with guilt. After a few moments of silence, I asked.

“Was I too mean to him?” Matt said nothing at rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re good to get back to your dorm?” I asked, standing up and tugging on my scarf. He nodded as I took off after Foggy. Outside of the dining hall, I looked all over finally spotting him in the distance.

“FOGGY” I called, breaking into a sprint. He didn’t turn at my voice, so I ran faster. Catching him, by his arm, I gasped and stood up trying to catch my breath.

       “What do you want?” He growled, yanking the sleeve of his hoodie from my grip.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.” I murmured, quietly hating the task it left in my mouth. His frown softened, before he grabbed head, shrugging off his hooding and draping it over my shoulders when he noticed that I was shivering.

        “You’re right, I do dress like I’m homeless. I’m gonna be honest with you, I don’t know how to dress.” He whispered, blushing.

“I can see that, Foggy. Don’t worry, I’ll fix you right up, I promise.” I said, slipping my arm through his and walking back towards our dorm building.

        “That’s what I’m afraid of I don’t want to lose the essence of Foggy.” He said in all seriousness, causing me to snicker.

“I think you could afford to lose just a wee bit of your essence.” I murmured, up at him.

        “What do you mean?” He asked acting slightly offended.

“You’re going to be a lawyer, Fog. You need to start dressing and acting a bit more like it.” I murmured.

         “I guess you’re right.” He said, frowning it a bit.

“I’m not saying that you need to put a permanent stick up your ass.” I teased, nudging his arm gently. He chuckled and smiling at the ground.

          “I appreciate this. Nobody has taken the time to help me with it.” He replied as we lingered in front on my dorm.

“It’s no problem. You know, you’re are great guy but people write you off because you look like a slob, I’m doing this mostly because I want the outside to match the inside.” I whispered, looking at my feet.

          “You’re sweet.” He said, lifting my chin, smiling at me. I returned the smile and shrugged off his hoodie, holding out for him to take.

          “Keep it. It looks better on you.” He said, winking at me and walking away.

“Ok. Have a good night, Foggy.” I said, laughing as he danced away into the night. I shook my head, turning and letting myself into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I was woken up early in the morning by Foggy pounding on my door. I opened it bleary eyed and cranky.

“What do you want, Nelson.” I growled, through the crack in the door.

      “Let’s get a move on. A better Foggy Nelson awaits.” He exclaimed, much too cheerful for 7:45 in the morning. Matt gave me a sympathetic smile and lifted up the tray of coffee he was holding.

           “We bought you a latte.” He said, as Foggy nodded. I sighed, leaning against the door.

“Give me ten minutes.” I said, shutting the door. I heard Foggy cheering through the door and shook my head. Ten minutes later I emerged, slightly less cranky and snatched the cup from the tray.

      “Morning, Sunshine. Where to first?” Foggy asked, I rolled my eyes, sipping my coffee before murmuring

“Follow me.” I muttered, clutching my cup of coffee tightly to my chest and linking my arm with Matt’s.

       “Where are we going?” Foggy asked, bouncing up beside me.

“Shhhh, Nelson, Coffee before talkee.” I muttered, putting a gloved finger to his lips.

              “I might have forgot to mention, that she is nearly useless before coffee.” Matt said, smirking at Foggy.

        “Would’ve been nice to know.” He muttered, falling behind us. We approached the barber shop just as I swallowed the last bit of coffee.

“First things first, haircut and a shave.” I said, opening the door for Foggy and Matt.

        “Not the hair.” I heard Foggy whimper.

“Hey, Uncle Stu. I’ve got a challenge for you today.” I said, giving him a hug.

             “Let me see what you’ve brought me.” He said, looking at Foggy.

He frowned at me slightly.

“I’m thinking that we give him a close shave and cut his hair right below his chin?” I said, as my uncle looked at him appraisingly. I watched him squirm under my uncle’s gaze.

        “I can do that. Sit down son.” He said, grabbing a cape and pulling it snuggly around his neck.

I took a seat next to Matt, relaying to him all the little details he couldn’t see. 45 minutes later, my uncle stepped away from the chair and exclaimed, “He is done.” Before spinning the chair around. I gasped when I saw Foggy, I felt my heart speed up and butterflies erupt in my stomach. Foggy looked so handsome and put together.

       “Well?” He asked, looking at me expectantly. I swallowed thickly.

“You look good, Fog. Very handsome.” I murmured, feeling my face blush. I cleared my throat and stood up.

“What do I owe you Uncle Stu?” I asked, pulling out my purse.

              “It’s on the house. I like this kid.” He muttered, smiling at Foggy.

               “Come back anytime, Nelson.” He called as we walked out.

      “I have to admit I look pretty sharp.” Foggy said, chuckling I walked down the street arm in arm with the boys.

“See, Fog, a great haircut makes a man.” I said, bumping into him slightly.

       “You were right.” He muttered, smiling as he flushed.

                “Did Foggy just admit by default that he was wrong?” Matt said, feigning shock and gaining a rousing shut up from Foggy. I laughed hard as we got the next place on our list.

        “Sears? Really? I don’t want to go in here, this place is for girls.” He muttered, pulling away from me.

“Foggy it’s the best place to get affordable men’s clothing unless you wanna break the bank?” I said, crossing my arms. I watched him grumble before he stalked into the store. Despite his attitude, no number of romantic comedies and chick flicks could have prepared me for the fashion/makeover montage that awaited me. I laughed until my sides ached and all the while I could feel myself falling more and more for Foggy. It was a productive day, after all getting him a decently sized new wardrobe. The next part of the process would be a little bit more difficult. This involved trying to create a filter in Franklin Nelson’s brain.

“Now Foggy, I have a feeling this is going to the most difficult part. Marci is not going to appreciate, _That’s what she said_ , fart or basically any of your jokes, really. Now I’m going to have a conversation with you and if you say something that isn’t going to fly with Marci, Matt’s gonna punch you in the arm. Got it?” I said, sitting across from him, he swallowed hard and looked at Matt who was sitting next to him.

“Ask me if I finished my essay.” I murmured, nudging him with my foot.

         “So, uh, did you finish that essay?” He asked, keeping Matt in his peripherals.

“Yeah, I did. But I found it was really hard.” I said, smirking as he burst out with.

          “That’s what she said!” And laughing as he screamed when Matt hit him hard.

“What the hell, Matt?” He growled, grabbing his arm. He rubbed and glared at me.

                    “It’s for your own good.” Matt said, laughing only to disguise it as a cough.

“Let’s go again. If you want to go out with Marci, then you need to get this right. She’s throwing a party tomorrow night and it’ll be the perfect time to ask her out.” I said, looking at the renewed vigor that sprung into his face. We practiced for about an hour more, in which Foggy only received one more punch from Matt, before I declared him ready. He threw a triumphant fist and the air and broke out into a god awful victory dance.

“Don’t do that dance and we’ll be ok.” I murmured, plunking down on the couch next to Matt.

           “What’s wrong my dance?” He asked, brows furrowed. I just shook my head having no more energy to fight with him tonight.

“Never mind, it’s very cute.” I muttered, leaning on Matt’s shoulder and yawning. He smiled, returned to his dancing.

“I should get going, Matty.” I murmured, kissing his cheek and standing up.

                  “Let me walk you back to your dorm.” He said, smiling at me.

“Okie dokie, I appreciate it.” I said, linking my arm with his once more.

The next night rolled around and I smiled at Foggy’s excitement as we all walked into the Sorority house. His eyes scanned the room and he pointed out Marci immediately.

          “You go talk to her and then bring her over to me and introduce us. Sound good?” He said, smoothing his hair back. I rolled my eyes and nodded, before weaving my way through the crowd.

“Marci, Hi!” I squealed, hugging her tightly.

           “So glad you could come. So I noticed you walked into with two boys, who’s the strawberry blonde?” She asked, biting her lip and waving a bit as she caught Foggy’s gaze.

“That’s Foggy.” I said, sipping from the cup one of her friends had handed me.

            “No way? He cleans up good. Real good.” She almost purred, spinning her bottle blonde hair around her finger.

             “Introduce us.” She ordered, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me over to him.

“Foggy, Marci, Marci, Foggy. Have a great night. Don’t do anything stupid.” I said, grabbing Matt and pulling him towards the wall.

             “How’s it going?” He asked, sipping his beer.

“She got her perfectly polished claws all over him.” I spat, sipping my drink. Matt chuckled, resting his beer on his thigh.

“What?” I snapped, looking at him.

            “You almost sound jealous.” He said, smiling widely at me.

“I’ll wipe that smile off your face real quick, Murdock.” I muttered, no real heat behind the words as I felt my heart sink watching Marci and Foggy dance together.

             “I think the lady doth protest too much.” He murmured, under his breath.

“She’s no good, Matt. I’ve seen firsthand what she does to guys, especially nice guys like Foggy.” I whispered, running a finger around the edge of my cup.

             “He can handle himself.” Matt said, bumping his shoulder against mine.

“I know, Matt. I know.” Even as I said it, I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The next month or so, I watched with a heavy heart as Foggy spent every minute with Marci. Matt and I hardly saw him and when we did he was doing something for Marci. Whether it was her homework, her laundry or making her dinner, there was always something. I made the mistake of pointing this out one day only to have my head bitten off and I retreated like a kicked puppy back to Matt’s company.

“If you could only see him, Matt.” I cried into his shoulder one night.

“He looks exhausted.” I said, blowing my nose. Matt wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my back,

               “I’m so sorry that this is hurting you so much.” He whispered, kissing my head.

“Can’t he see that she’s using him?” I muttered, wiping at my tears and smudging my mascara in the process.

               “He’s a fool in love. Give him time, he’ll figure it out.” He said, giving me a reassuring smile.

“I love you, Matt.” I said, hugging him tightly. He hugged me tightly in return.

                “I love you too.” He replied, in a soft voice.

“You’re good friend, Matty.” I muttered, pulling away once more.

                “So are you.” He muttered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.  I smiled and said goodbye, watching Matt walk down the hall. I turned on the TV, relishing the silence of my single room. In my opinion this was the best perk of being an RA. I watched some crap sitcom as I drifted off to sleep. I was woken up once again by a pounding on my door. I sat up groggily and tugged Foggy’s hoodie tightly around me before answering the door, half-expecting an emotional student that had gotten in a fight with her roommate, instead I found a drunk Foggy on the other side.

“Foggy, are you drunk?” I asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. He hiccupped and swayed before flopping onto the couch.

        “You were right.She was using me.” He slurred, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

“Marci?” I asked, sitting next to him. He nodded profusely.

“I wish I wasn’t right, Fog.” I said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He looked at me with bleary eyes and put his hands on my cheeks.

          “Have you been crying? Who-Who made you cry, I’ll kick their asssss.”  He slurred, standing up and falling back onto the couch.

“Then start hitting yourself, because I was crying over you.” I murmured, feeling the blush in my cheeks.

          “Why?” He asked, hiccupping again.

“Because I love you, you dummy?” I said, laughing a bit.

           “You love me?” He whispered, leaning in real close. I nodded, smiling.

           “You’re wearing my hoodie.” He said, looking at me. He smiled,

“You love me.” He repeated, taking my face in his hands once more. He wiped at the mascara that stained my face.

           “Can I kiss you?” He whispered, looking at my lips and then back up to my eyes.

“Maybe when you’re sober. Right now I think you should sleep.” I murmured, as he hiccupped again. He thought for a moment and then nodded, before lying down on the couch. I draped a blanket over him and gave him a glass of water and an aspirin, before murmuring a goodnight. As I turned to leave he grabbed my hand, I turned back to look at him and he smiled.

            “I love you too.” He murmured, seeming very sober in the moment.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep, Nelson.” I said, squeezing his hand and retreating to my room.

The next morning there was a very cranky Foggy on my couch.

             “Coffee?” He asked, when he sat up.

“Yep, give me a second.” I said, pouring him a cup and sitting down next to him on the couch. He took the coffee gingerly from me, sipping it. I sipped mine in silence next to him. After a few minutes of silence he looked over at me and sat his coffee down.

             “So you love me, huh?” He asked, smirking at me. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

“You remember that?” I asked, as he nodded.

“I was so hoping that you didn’t remember that.” I murmured, looking at him through my fingers. He just smirked.

             “I remember a lot of things. Like you telling me that I made you cry and that I could kiss you when I was sober.” He said, scooching closer.

“Are you really sober?” I asked, blushing as he leaned in.

              “I’m mostly sober.” He said, with a smile.

“Close enough.” I muttered, pulling his lips to mine in an awkward fumble.. It was perfect to me though and it tasted of coffee. I pulled away flushed and embarrassed.

          “I’m so stupid.” He muttered, gazing at me.

“Why?” I asked, smiling ask he cupped my cheek.

          “Because I couldn’t see that the perfect girl for me was right here all along. The blind guy noticed it before I did.” He chuckled, kissing me again.

“Did Matt send you over here last night?” I asked, as the kiss ended. He nodded and rested his forehead against mine.

“Remind me to thank him.” I said, smiling as I kissed him again. He kissed me back and smiled into it.

        “Can I still call you Foggybear?” I teased, pulling away from the kiss.

        “Nooooo, please, no.” He said, frowning at me. I pouted, kissing his nose and he melted.

         “Ok, Maybe occasionally.” He muttered, as I smiled feeling so happy in the moment.

         “Will you go out with me?” He asked, pulling away from me.

“Breakfast? I know a great little place.” I asked, standing up.

         “Sounds good. Wear my hoodie.” He said, standing up.

“Why in the world?” I asked, question dying in my throat.

         “I like seeing you wear it.” He said, winking at me.

“Shut up and I might wear it.” I said, ruffling his hair as I walked into my bedroom.

My memories were interrupted by my phone ringing. I quickly raced over to the counter answer it.

“Babe?” I asked, waiting to hear Foggy’s voice. My ears were greeted with sniffles.

“What’s wrong? Foggy are you crying?” I asked, feeling my heart begin to race.

        “If you could see him, you’d cry too.” He murmured, voice sounding strained and raspy.

“I’m coming over right now.” I murmured standing up.

        “No, don’t. I’ve got everything under control.” He muttered, sniffling again.

“Are you sure?” I asked, stuck standing in the middle of our shared apartment.

         “Yeah. He had an accident.” He whispered, I felt my heart rise into my throat.

“How is he now?” I asked, sitting down once I felt my knees shaking.

         “He’s sleeping. I patched him the best I could, but he’s refusing to go to the hospital and I’m too tired to fight him.” He muttered, I could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“What can I do?” I felt my eyes prick with tears.

         “Talk to me.” He murmured.

“About what?” I asked, leaning back against the couch.

        “Anything. I just need to hear your voice.” He said, as I listened to sniffle again. I smiled into the phone.

“I was thinking, before you called, about college.” I started, listening for his breathing on the other end of the line.

        “Yeah.” He murmured, sniffling again.

“Yeah, I was thinking about when I gave you a makeover.” I said, gaining a chuckle from him.

“That was the day I fell in love with you.” I said, smiling.

        “I didn’t know that.” He muttered, into the phone.

“Everything that happened between you and Marci, made me so angry. She treated you so terribly and I had caused it. It nearly killed me.” I said, feeling the decade old anger filling my chest again.

        “Really? I’m sorry I put you through that.” He murmured.

“It’s fine. I’ve got you now and I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.” I teased, smiling even though he couldn’t see him.

“I don’t want you too.” He replied, in the same tone. I laughed and we sat in relative silence, before I heard a groan somewhere in the back ground.

“That’s Matt. I gotta go. I love you.” He murmured, through the phone.

“I love you too, Foggy bear.” I teased, hearing him groan before he hung up. I smiled, flopping back against the couch once more feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
